Millennium Falcon
|largura = |altura = |massa = |acel max = |mglt = |velocidade max = 1.050 kph Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |manobrabilidade = |motor = |hiperimpulsor = Classe 0,5 |alcancehi = |sistemahi = |tomadaforça = |força = |ger escudo = |casco = |sensor = |mira = |navegação = |avionicas = |computador = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Duas turreas quad laser *Canhão laser antipessoal *Dois lançadores de mísseis de concussão |complemento = |cais = |fuga = |equipe = *Piloto (1) *Copiloto (1) *Atiradores (2) |esqueleto = |passageiros = 6 |capacidade = 100 toneladas |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = |suporte de vida = |comunicações = |outrossistemas = |hideu = |disponibilidade = |papel = *Cargueiro *Nave de contrabando *Combatente aéreo |primeiro uso = |retirado = |era = |batalhas = |afiliação = *Aliança para a Restauração da República *Nova República |frota =Frota da Aliança |forçatarefa = |donos =*Lando Calrissian *Han Solo *Rey |tripulação = |capitães=*Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |registro=10114155626301787505 290188934432 |pseudônimos= |módulos = }} A Millennium Falcon foi uma cargueiro leve corelliana YT-1300 usada pelos contrabandistas Han Solo e Chewbacca durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Foi posse anteriormente de Lando Calrissian, quem a perdeu para Solo em um jogo de Sabacc. Histórico Em 34 DBY, a Falcom foi pilotada por Chewbacca e Rey na busca por Luke Skywalker ao planeta Ahch-To. Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' HQ animada *''Herdeiro do Jedi *Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Parte II'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' * *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Jakku Spy'' *''Before the Awakening'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * ; images #10, 11, 12, 14 * * * * * * ; image #8 Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Cargueiros leves YT-1300 Categoria:Naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Naves da Resistência Categoria:Naves da Nova República